Secrets
by 14V3ND3R
Summary: One shots of Jack and the Guardians. Some AU some normal.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 ** _This is my first chapter of "Rise Of The Gaurdians Short Stories", I hope you all read, enjoy and comment on it and give me ideas for more chapters in the future._**

The Gaurdians were at the warren and were helping bunny with decorating his eggs, it was a few months after they defeated pitch and they were trying to make next year's Easter an amazing one. They were all either painting or getting eggs.

Jack was extremely exhausted, considering the heat in the warren and how he was a winter spirit. He tried not to let it show though, he didn't want to dampen the mood. Unfortunately, Tooth saw him having to lean on his staff to stop from collapsing, he then had to rest on a wall and still use his staff to keep him upright. Tooth, with her motherly instinct, rushed over in worry, just in time to catch him from falling. This did not go unnoticed by everyone else, they came over too, concern on their face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked, her face soft.

Jack managed to form words between his heavy breathing, "I'm... I'm a winter... Spirit... Remember? Too... Much warmth... Can... Hurt... Me." Sweat rolled off his face and his eyes drooped, even his staff seemed to be affected by the heat.

"Oh, Jack, we forgot, we need to get you somewhere cold." Tooth started helping him up when his legs gave out underneath him and his eyes fully closed, but you could tell he wasn't asleep, luckily he was caught by bunny. Even though he was incapable of walking around by himself in this state he tried and started walking, what went unnoticed by Jack was the silent conversation everyone else was having.

They agreed that sandy should knock him out before he hurts himself. Sandy gathered a ball of sand in his hand and hit Jack's head with it. The pale teenager fell to the ground, only to be caught by bunny. Bunny fully carried him and created a tunnel beneath him that tooth and him went through to North Pole.

Tooth gently layed Jack's small body on the cold snow, outside of North's Workshop/House/Factory. The small teen sinking into the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack tapped on the window outside of Jamie's room, Jamie looked up from what he was doing and rushed over, opening the window. As soon as Jack was in he wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Hey, kiddo," Jack said, leaning on his staff.

"Hey, Jack." Jamie said releasing him from his grip. He walked to his bed and sat down, he picked up the book he was currently reading and started reading it again.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack asked peering over his shoulder at the book.

"Homework, we need to search up why the Overland lake is called what it is." He started reading what he already new, "Apparently the Overlands were a family that were around about 300 years ago and they had a son and a daughter, the son was older by about 8 years, give or take a few. Their kids loved to go out and play in the snow. But when the brother was about 16 and the sister was about 8, they went out skating and the ice cracked under the girls feet and the brother tried to save her but they both fell in. They named it the Overland lake in their memory." While Jamie was saying this Jack had paled even more than normal.

"The legend is wrong..." He said, Jamie looked at him confusedly,

"How?" He asked,

Jack sighed, "What really happened was, the girl was on the cracked ice and the boy... he... He managed to get her off the patch of ice but doing that put him in her place and... he fell in."

"How do you know this?" He asked,

"Because... I was the one they named the lake after... I saved her... And died." He said, he could feel the shocked and sad look he was getting from Jamie.

"you... Were Jackson Overland?" He asked quietly, he got a nod from Jack.


	3. Worshippers

**_I do not own anything from ROTG._**

Jack was late to a meeting... Again. When the guardians have their monthly meetings to talk about progress and things like that, Jack was nearly always late. Like today for example.

Jack quietly made his way to the door to the globe room where they always have their meetings. He opened the door silently and what he saw on the other side nearly made him burst out laughing. He rushed off to get a camera and came back in seconds. When he looked around the door the 4 other guardians were still doing what they were doing when he went to get a camera.

There on the other side of the door was... The 4 other Gaurdians wearing different sizes of his jumper and holding sticks, pretending to be him and saying, 'I am Jack Frost, zap, freeze, zap, zap, zap,' Bunny was pretending to freeze things when North grabbed his stick and snapped it in half. Bunny dramatically flopped on the floor then rolled around shouting, "I'm wounded! I'm wounded!"

Then he grabbed the broken stick and pressed them together in concentration while Sandy wrapped tape around the crack. Jack stopped recording and flew off.

"Guys, I'm here!" Jack shouted, announcing his arrival. The other Gaurdians quickly took off their jumpers and hid them and the sticks they were previously holding. When Jack came in they all noticed the object he was holding, a camera. Only bunny voiced their confusion.

"Jack, mate, why do you have a camera with you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack looked down at it, "oh, this? I was just using this to record you guys pretending to be me and worshipping me," he said like it was the most common thing to say ever.


End file.
